The Way We Were Meant to Be
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: AH/AU HUMAN Salvatores and Gilberts family friends for life, Elena and Damon have a special friendship flashbacks will show that but what happens when Elena plans a 20th birthday for Damon and the next morning things arise... What happens next?
1. 8th and 9th Grade

This story is going to be all human. I dont own the vampire diaries, or anything believe me if I did it would be alot different. Please read. The first two chapters, maybe 3 will be flashbacks. Will try to be related to the story as much as possible. (By the way Stefan/Elena same age. Jeremy 2 years younger. Damon two years older.)

Flashback to 8th Grade-

My mom dropped me off at the Salvatore Boarding House for what seemed like the millionth time, Stefan wasn't answering his phone but I figured it died or he lost it like always. So I knocked on the door, it was promptly 6 o'clock and I was supposed to be having a movie night with Stefan. Everyone thought it was so weird that I stayed such good friends with the Salvatore's but I've known them forever, and Stefan is my best friend. Other than Bonnie of course. But that's besides the point. I go to see who answers the door and its Giuseppe and Martina dressed up, "Oh Hi Elena lovely to see you tonight, go right inside I'll let Damon know you are here."

"Thanks" Damon is two years older than me and he is my best friend also but its always been so different with him, with Stefan there has never been anything there, but with Damon he has always protected me, and been there for me in times of need. I guess some people might call it a crush but I can't be he's known me since Im a baby and hes a high school boy, im only in 8th grade and he looks at me like a kid. It would never work.

Martina and Giuseppe leave after calling Damon down, and now im beginning to wonder if Stefan blew me off. That would be so wrong, hes done this before and I didnt speak to him for two weeks for it last time. "Hey there Lena what are you up to tonight?" Damon said coming downstairs obviously freshly showered with his hair still messy with his classic dark jeans and a black shirt on.

"Well since Stefan obviously blew me off for tonight, Im going to try and arrange a ride home..." I said feeling weak at his words.

"Why would my brother do something as stupid as that? What other 8th grader would be worth spending time with?" Damon said as he took a seat next to me in the kitchen. I was about to dial my mom when Damon grabbed it from me, "I'll tell you what you stay here and well hang out instead. We haven't hung out in too long."

"You're not doing anything tonight?" I asked hoping the answer was no, really liking my options.

He hesitated but his eyes settled and he said sweetly, "Lena there's nowhere I'd rather be tonight."

Flashback End***

I later found out he was lying ... He had a big party to go to that night, apparently thats where Stefan was... He got invited because he was on JV Football and the whole high school would be there. Damon's high school girlfriend who dated on and off was also there and he blew her off for me.

Flashback 2-

"So Elena how have your first day of classes been?" Bonnie said as we stared across the large high school cafeteria. The first day of high school wasn't bad. I found out I made the varsity cheerleading squad and even though i was the only freshman to make the squad it only made my day better, with having a bunch of the girls know me from practice over the summer to having Bonnie in my morning classes.

"Good I made Varsity" i told her as we picked an empty table to sit down at.

"You did! Im so proud! I thought you had to be like a junior to make that!"

"Apparently no- OH MY GOD... CAROLINE!" I screamed almost half way across the school.

"ELENA! BONNIE!" The bubbly blonde yelled back.

"Caroline no way why didnt you tell me you were coming back in any of your emails? " Bonnie inclined. And I leaned forward.

"Guys calm down we have 40 minutes for this thing... First off I wanted it to be a surprise... " Caroline said and then she continued, " I moved back because my Dads job was too unstable he moved again for the 3rd time in a year so I moved back in with my mom. Yeah theres problems there but we worked on them over the summer, and yes thats why I did not contact you. But now it can be just like before! Take on high school together... Elena , Bonnie did you try out for cheerleading like we always dreamed?" She finally got to her questions.

"Yeah I did I tried out the first day, I made varsity Bonnie here wouldnt try out with me though" I laughed at the memory.

"Oh... So I wont be seeing you at practice then..." Before I could reply I saw Damon Salvatore out of the corner out of my eye.

"Hello ladies and who is this stranger..."

"Caroline Forbes nice to meet?"

"Damon Salvatore... Im sure you wouldve remembered me but ahhh you were young. Anyway, " He said moving right inbetween me and Bonnie, "Elena how are your classes? Hows school? Any good looking older men?" He did that thing with his eyebrows that made me go wild. I couldnt help but feel faint.

"Haha Damon did you bother Stefan like this today?" i managed to get out.

"No why would I bother him, little wanna be hes on JV doesnt even try to play the fact that his big bro made it to Varsity freshmen year. Only person in Mystic Falls High history. "

"You know Elena made varsity!" Caroline spat out. I could tell she knew and I was going to kill her if she said anything.

"Really? So what volleyball, swimming? What?" He asked.

"Cheerleading..." I said.

"Really, so youll be cheering for me, hmmmmm how interesting... Ill see you round Lena." He winked and walked away.

I watched him walk away and noone said anything until Caroline saw me in the halls later. "So now that I remember Damon Salvatore, I do happen to remember a certain someone having a crush on a certain blue eyed 8th grader. "

"Car that was 3 years ago... get a -"

"Dont say that you two were totally flirting in the cafeteria... If you could snag an older man and be on varsity you could be my queen."

"Ok Caroline whatever you say"

*Flashback End*


	2. 10th and 11th

Hey Guys... I still dont own Vampire Diaries... (If you read the other version of this story first and are wondering why I had to republish this then just note that my story never went through or got deleted somehow... So I had to put it up again. Anyway here it is Chapter two... I hope you like it!)

*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I am 10th grade and Im at a party where everyone is making a fool out of themselves, well this is high school for you. Its not like Ive never drank before, I just always had a sneaky way of getting out of it, and by it I mean my parents. I figured I wouldnt have to come home to that tonight because the seniors are all at some senior blowout tonight where no underclassman were allowed so I figured even with the Juniors here this would remain kind of low key where I could just talk to Caroline and Matt, maybe even Stefan if he decided to come.

However they all were here and after an hour of being at the party I was wasted, its not like I cant hold my liquor, I can just didnt have the patience tonight. Anyway it was late, and I guess I didnt realize how late it was because Caroline, Matt and Stefan all got a ride home from Matt's sister but I said I wanted to stay. It seemed like that was only an hour ago but since they left at 11 and it was now ... 130, I checked my phone to see what to do. I saw 4 missed calls, I was way too drunk too do anything rational but there was another ringing, from moms cell phone. I picked up her probably wondering where I am 2 and a half hours past curfew I pick up nervously, "Hello Mom" I saw slurring my words like a fool.

"Hello yes are you Miranda and Greyson Gilberts Daughter Elena? " The man asked on the other line. In my drunken state I didnt think much of it only knowing it not being my mom was good so I couldnt get into trouble.

"Yes this is uhh Elena is there a problem? " I said trying to get words together to form a sentence.

"We have been trying to reach you for hours now, and I honestly dont know how to tell you this, but your parents have been in a terrible car accident down here at Wickery Bridge. The rain became too much for them and the windshield wipers on the car stopped working. " He cleared his throat and my tears started to stroll down my cheek because I started to become the emotional drunk right then right there, this was not the place why now? He cleared his throat and continued, "The car hit a pot hole and spun off over the side of the bridge, we were able to find your number in ICE numbers in both your mother and fathers phone. Im Sorry Elena but your parents are dead." As he said the words it was as if my whole world stopped. Everything that was right just ended.

As I started bawling crying, I said the only words I could manage to get out, "Thanks for your information, but I need to go."

I had to call someone to pick me up, the party had died down, alot it was almost 3 am and I was hoping he was still up. Hoping he wasnt too drunk too drive me because he was the only one I wanted to see right now.

I dialed Damon and he picked up on the third ring, "Hello" Noise in the background definitely still at the party.

I couldnt manage to get words out so I managed to choke out the fewest possible, "Plantation" as i cry in between each word, "party. Parents. Bridge."

"Ok Ok Elena give me 10 minutes Ill come pick you up..."

When he finally got here he ran over to me, where I was sitting crying on the front stoop. "My parents are dead Damon, theyre dead..." I said and fell into his chest crying my eyes out like I never have in my life...

*Flashback End*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback Begin*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today Damon was coming home for the first time since he left for College University of Miami was so far away and I was never this far away from him. And because of his coming home we were having an extra special Salvatore/Gilbert family dinner tonight. Jenna tries, but shes not the same as mom and dad, and these dinners have not been the same since. However we all agreed we would keep up the tradition in honor of my parents.

Yes I do feel guilty because they were out looking for me but is that going to stop me from going out and enjoying my high school years and partying? No, I just can never miss curfew again, and Jenna is pretty good about that.

I heard noises coming from the living room and then saw everyone crowded over Damon. I stayed hidden in the corner just gazing in aww. We didnt say anything all night until after dinner when we were washing dishes.

"You know its nice of you to say hello to me, welcome home, oh you look hot today Damon" He did that eyebrow thing and I couldnt control myself.

"Everyone was all crowded around you what am I supposed to do? Plus I didnt see an effort for you to be telling me any of the above."

"Maybe I wanted to say hello in private." Damon said

"Oh really..." I said before snapping the towel at him and walking away.

Later that night he kissed me goodbye but not just a kiss on the lips we were kissing each other, and we never spoke of it again...

*Flashback End*~~~~~~~


	3. Senior Year

Hey guys thanks for the feedback, this story has been doing good so far. I just want to know what you think, this is the last flashback for a while, and then we can get into the story! Please review and alert/favorite! Its appreciated and Ill check out your stories too! too cut to the chase here it is:

There may be some point of view issues for like 3 paragraphs toward the middle but I wanted to get this done and it doesnt change the story at all so please dont harass me for it.

*Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Ok Mason so everything is set for Saturday night right? Does he know that Im coming because I really want this to be a surprise..." I said as he drove me in his car, to the party that was going on in Mason and Damon's dorm. I had off for spring break and I wanted to surprise Damon for his 20th birthday which just happened to be in 2 days this Saturday. For the night I planned on staying in Roses room, who was Damons friend who I had met before. She was nice enought but I much preffered Damons guy friends, Mason, Trevor, and a couple of others he had mentioned. We planned this whole thing out behind his back and I was so excited to see the look on his face. I just hoped he didnt have plans for this week because when I had to go home he got off, it would be devastating if I went through all this trouble for nothing...

"He doesnt have a clue... Now lets go." I got out of the car pulling my short black strapless dress down making sure I was still covered up in all the right areas, my hair was curled and with it I wore a pair of silver stilettos.

We walked into the party and the situation was worse than I imagined it, not so terrible as to say Ive never experienced anything like it before. Right away I was offered a drink and then once Mason left my side and wishing me luck I saw him. Through the clouds of smoke and perfume smells I had to remind myself to keep my cool. I kept watching him but he walked over to me and said, "Why hello gorgeous how are you doing tonight?" He said as I turned around, from where I was standing.

I turned around and figured I would make light of the situation by saying, "Why hello handsome, what are you doing talking to a girl like me?"

He stared at me in shock his eyes roaming me up and down. I made eye contact with him and he caught his words, "Elena is that really you? What are you doing here? How what Why?" He said obviously ignoring his comment from before.

"Mason and I have been plotting, Im staying with Rose... " Being Rose could hear but she was standing where I was before she could see so she waved.

"Im going to have to kill him... Her too, wow you look uhhhhh great" he said not feeling as confident as he did before.

"Well I wonder what gave me that Idea ."

"So Elena how long are you here for?" seriously does Aunt Jenna know your down here... I mean why are you here, Im just so shocked your in high school."

"Not for long, when I get back I have a week to study for exams and then I take my exams for the year Damon, no more class for seniors after April break remember, prom and graduation in May but Ill be done!" Damons eyes widened with obvious amazement at how he had forgotten how his Little Lena was not so little anymore.

Damon and Elena talked for most of the night and actually left early to go for a walk on the beach. They talked about how Damon's transfer to NYU next year would be a great career move for him and how things were going at home. Everything was the same but they dragged out conversation so that they could just enjoy each others company. When Elena found out Damon was transferring it came as a shock to her but selfishly she was happy.

"So where are you going to school Elena? You must know by now..." Damon asked as he walked me to Roses dorm room at 3 in the morning.

"I thought youd never ask... " She said smiling sitting down in the lobby. Damon looked confused by her pride yet still astonished like he was talking to a new person while Elena was walking around in her party outfit. "I got accepted into Columbia for the fall."

Damon jumped up from where he was sitting, "No you didnt!"

"Yeah I guess well be neighbors."

"Oh geez am I going to have to put up with you all the time now?" Damon asked winking.

"Hey I dont think Im so much of a bother, you didnt seem to think so today when you came to hit on me." Elena blurted out.

"Alright its time for you to go to sleep youve obviously had too much to drink" Damon told me, and I figured I probably should get in, tomorow Damon would be distracted I hoped I could set up the party and then take him out to dinner for his birthday. I already got the names of Damons favorite places around here.

(the next day)

_"Yes Damon I promise Im ok, go out with your friends and Ill see you later." _

_"Ok I would spend the day with you just theyre being huge dicks" He said louder so they would hear._

_"Damon theyre being good friends go out with them but be back by say 8? Well have dinner for your birthday... Your mom said shell call when you get back also so you dont have to worry about that either." _

_"Elena you rock, ok well be back later" _ He said and I hung up the phone.

"Ok Rose we have some major work to do, while trevor and Mason are out with Damon distracting him."

"Lets do this!"

By 7 we had everything set up, we had told Mason to use the back door of Damons dorm so they wouldnt see the decorations and Damon could go get ready. He would leave the same way because it was closer to get to Rose's.

I began to get ready and I knew i had to pull all my strings, 1. Show up late because of Fashion issues.

2. Get caught up in a half hour phone call with mom and then have Stefan conviniently not be there, and then say how im missing all the fun when we call his cell.

3. Tell him I want to see the area if we were really running short on time.

4. The place I picked from Damon's friends reccomendations was a half hour away, so an hour driving back and forth.

I was ready, I was wearing my hair in curls swept to the right side of my head and thena tight red strapless mini dress that was probably shorter than the one I had previously worn. I didnt want his friends to get the Impression i was a slut but I wanted to look nice too.

Damon knocked at 8 oclock on the dot and I managed to hide out in the bathroom for another half hour, I didnt do my makeup yet on purpose and even when I was done I managed to lie to him for 10 minutes.

Dinner was nice but not much worth mentioning just alot of anxiety on my part that I really couldnt keep up with the conversation. We called home and did the whole "HAPPY BIRthDAY DAMY THING!" and then we actually needed to get back and on the way home it was 11 15 so I was getting texts saying _Elena where are you?_

We pulled up to the dorm room because I told Damon I wanted to see what his room is like when hes not under "mom control". Man was he wrong. We parked the car and walked in and the lights were on and Damon then realized that there was a party going on, when Mason spotted us he yelled "NOW!"

"Happy Birthday Damon!" He was shocked and most of the people there were just ready to get into full swing, dancing and drinking (not that they bothered to wait for that) and all sorts of other stuff.

"Happy Birthday Damon " I said seperately and I kissed him on the cheek. Butterflies surged through my stomach and I dont know what it was that made me do it but I whispered in his ear, "Go have fun come find me later. im going to go find a drink."

It must have been 1 am when Damon found me but I had had 2 martinis by then and an alabama slammer. I made sure there was plenty of bourboun for Damon.

"Hi there sweet cheeks" He said handing me another drink.

"Shot?" I asked while examining the contents infront of me... I saw the small cups and the vodka, I realized we had never had a real drinking contest.

"sure fill her up. But only after you tell me why you did this, you came here from Virginia and you throw me an awesome party where you become vey fun may I add." We cheers our small cups and I down mine before him.

"Beat you..." I cheered as I saw the people doing body shots in the next room, and i knew how much I wanted Damon to do that to me... But Im drunk what do I know. "Lets have a contest, college boy, lets see if age is treating you right."

"Fine..."

15 somewhat shots later we were on our way to see Damons dormroom... For real this time.

*Flashback End*


End file.
